Thrawn
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known by his core name Thrawn, is a Chiss male officer of the Chiss Ascendancy and Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy during the reign of the Galactic Empire. An alien Imperial officer with striking blue skin, red eyes, and an angular face, Thrawn was well known as a brilliant and ruthless strategist. He believed that in order to achieve victory in war, one must know their enemy. As such, he dedicated himself to understanding the philosophy, art, and culture of his opponents, which included the Twi'leks of Ryloth and the warriors of Mandalore. When Governor Arihnda Pryce requested a strong commander capable of defeating the rebels on Lothal, Grand Admiral Thrawn accepted the challenge, intending to dismantle the rebellion one piece at a time. Before joining the Imperial Military, Thrawn served with the Defense Fleet of the Chiss Ascendancy. A native of the planet Csilla, located in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, Thrawn encountered the Outbound Flight Project and several Trade Federation battleships sent to destroy the project. Following the Clone Wars and the Galactic Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Empire, Thrawn offered his allegiance to Emperor Palpatine, having deemed an alliance with the new regime beneficial to his people. With the help of Cadet Eli Vanto, Thrawn assimilated into galactic society, becoming fluent in Galactic Basic and ultimately graduating from the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant. His career in the Navy was notably successful; after a series of promotions, he received the rank of Grand Admiral from the Emperor himself. At the height of his career, Grand Admiral Thrawn served as commanding officer of the Seventh Fleet, the flagship of which was the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Chimaera. Deployed to the Lothal sector a few years prior to the start of the Galactic Civil War, Thrawn sought to defeat the rebels led by Captain Hera Syndulla. Following the Battle of Atollon, Thrawn's fleet worked with the First Legion led by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, whom Thrawn once knew as the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, during a mission that resulted in the rescue of Force-sensitive Chiss girls. Resuming his task to eliminate Syndulla's cell, Thrawn and his forces were confronted by the rebels who intended to liberate Lothal once and for all. During the battle, the purrgil came to the aid of Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger and inflicted much damage to the Seventh Fleet. Thrawn himself was on the bridge of his command ship when the creatures surrounded the Chimaera and pulled it into hyperspace, taking Thrawn. Bridger, and Gilad Pellaeon into the great unknown. In the years following Thrawn's disappearance, the Emperor and Vader were killed at the Battle of Endor and the Alliance to Restore the Republic was reorganized into the New Republic. Thrawn reemerged sometime after the New Republic had seized Coruscant from the Empire. His efforts at unifying the Empire were fruitless as years of internal fighting had become the standard. Thrawn soon left for his homeworld in frustration and told Pellaeon that the only way to save the Empire would be to get rid of the useless trash he considered the warlords to be. This would be carried out three years later when Pellaeon and Admiral Natasi Daala executed thirteen of the squabbling warlords after trying to get them to stop fighting each other and focus on fighting the New Republic. Thrawn was working with the Chiss Defense Fleet in 2019 when he received a message on Frequency Zero. Traveling to the location the call came from, his fleet found the Astro Megaship under attack by First Order ships commanded by Captain Moden Canady. Thrawn, knowing that the ship was likely to be carrying members of the Spectres due to its role in Operation Lothal Freedom attacked the exposed rears of Canady's ships. After driving Canady away, Thrawn and Jacen Syndulla agreed to terms allowing Thrawn to travel back to Earth with them. Before departing, Syndulla added the terms that Thrawn be secured and guarded. This allowed Thrawn to converse with Bridger's Padawan Josh Myers and Protégé Darius Carpenter. With the intervention of Hera and Remnant General Tevin Felth who greeted them upon arriving in New York City, Jacen and Thrawn agreed to a mutual understanding of the other's right to exist. Thrawn would take part in the search for the missing shuttle carrying Joseph Rodgers and his wife back to Earth from a conference that Tevin himself had attended regarding the First Order. During this mission, Thrawn would be introduced to Remnant Commander Vitor Reige who was later revealed to be Pellaeon's son after Pellaeon had passed away. Thrawn would be reinstated as one of two Grand Admirals in the Remnant (the other being Firmus Piett) and given temporary command of the Chimaera while Reige was on leave to deliver Pellaeon's body to Corellia and introduce himself to his newfound family. While Reige was absent, Thrawn contacted Eli Vanto and had him bring their Chiss ships to meet with the Chimaera at The Redoubt before arranging a meeting with Bridger for the introduction of Vanto to Bridger's Padawan, Protege, and some of the New Spectres as well as Jedi Knight Jeremy Khayman who Vanto mistook for Bridger's boyfriend Landon McKnight. During the week before Halloween 2019, Thrawn returned to New York with Eli Vanto and Reige after hearing that the First Order had begun construction of its own version of the Death Star. After Halloween, Noah Rodgers took Thrawn and Eli to Abdul's soup stand continuing a tradition that Noah's father had started of bringing people he had just met there. Thrawn later celebrated his first Christmas at Gary McKnight's house with Eli and some of the Spectres. Category:Chiss Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers Category:Spectres